One Last Time
by xHalesMariex
Summary: Things are about to get personal for CM Punk when someone digs deep into his private life. One things for sure; things will never be the same again. Full summery inside. [Lita/Punk]


**Summary**: The McMahon's have an ingenious idea to make the Punk/Heyman feud personal by bringing back a former WWE Diva, and Punks real-life girlfriend, Amy Dumas. Amy is at a point in her life where she wants something more, and coming back to the WWE would only get in the way of that. Can the WWE universe convince her to come back for one last time? Is she willing to put her plans on hold? And if so, will she ever get what she wanted?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warnings**: Swearing - Sad/Upsetting moments.

**AN**: I've made Lita & Punk the same age in this. Regardless of speculation around their RL, please remember this is only FICTION.

* * *

_One Last Time_

* * *

| Prologue |

* * *

**August 13th, 2012**.

This had been the third day in a row that Amy Dumas had woken up feeling under the weather. To say she wasn't feeling well was an understatement. She awoke each morning finding herself racing to the bathroom to be sick. An extreme sense of tiredness overcame her with each passing day.

She stood in the bathroom, staring back at her reflection in the small mirror. There was no denying it; she looked awful.

"Ames, you ok?" Phil Brooks, better known to the wrestling world as CM Punk asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Umm, just a minute," Amy replied to her long-term boyfriend. She quickly washed her hands before unlocking the bathroom door.

"Shit Ames, you look like hell."

Normally she would've made some witty comeback, but she just felt too drained. "I must have eaten something bad in that restaurant the other day."

Punk watched as she laid back down on the bed and went to join her. "Are you sure? You've been like this for days."

"I never get sick, so it has to be the food."

"Maybe you should see a doctor if you're like this again tomorrow," Punk suggested. He glanced over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned. "I have to get going. I think you should stay here and rest though."

"Me too." Amy had spent the last few months travelling with him whilst he was wrestling for the WWE. Tonight they were in Dallas, Texas for Monday Night Raw.

"I could always call Vince and explain you're not well. I'm sure he'd understand if I stayed with you."

Amy sat up and shook her head, "No way, I'll be fine. Plus no one knows about us so unless you wanna read about us online tomorrow, you're going to that arena."

He simply smiled, pulled her in close to kiss her forehead before standing up from the bed. "I suppose you're right."

It was true; barely anyone knew about their relationship. That was of course besides Punk's sisters and their closest friends. They began dating back in 2009, separated a year later and reunited a few months after that. A few WWE superstars had their suspicions, especially when Amy started travelling with him, but they remained quiet. Punk was an extremely private person, so none really liked to pry.

"Just rest up and I'll see you later, beautiful."

* * *

Her whole body went numb. The colour quickly draining from her face as her eyes focused on the stick she held. Two pink lines. A big fat positive. Amy had never felt so scared in her entire life.

Why did she have to call Trish?

After Phil left, Amy had fallen straight back to sleep for a few hours. After waking, she proceeded to shower, dress and then shop, which only irritated her more.

_"I know what I'm talking about," Trish Stratus replied to her long time best friend. Amy had called her after returning to the hotel._

_Amy, not wanting to even acknowledge it as a possible reason for her sudden sickness, stayed silent._

_"Ron and I have been trying, so I've read plenty of books. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."_

_Amy finally spoke up, "It was just some bad tofu. No biggie."_

_"You're a smart woman, Amy. _Don't act dumb. Surely this crossed your mind?"

_"Maybe. But that's not even an option." Amy reached inside her bag and pulled out a home pregnancy testing kit. Even before calling her bestie, she had her own suspicions._

_"Being a mother isn't an option?" Trish asked, surprised at Amy's attitude._

_Amy shook her head. "What? No. I didn't — I meant—" she sighed. "I don't know."_

_"Ames, talk to Phil. He needs to know."_

_"He's at the arena. Raw starts soon, I can't disturb him. Besides, it could be nothing."_

_"So take a test and if it's positive, talk to him. If not, stay quiet. He'll be none the wiser."_

So Amy did just that. Although now she really wished she hadn't. In the space of two minutes, her life had completely changed.

Her worst fears were finally confirmed: She was pregnant.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Punk returned to the hotel room he shared with Amy. He crept in quietly as not to wake her and gently closed the door behind him. The room was in complete darkness, but he was certain he could hear someone sobbing.

"Amy?" Punk switched the lights on and looked directly to the bed. It was empty and Amy was nowhere to be seen.

He followed the noise to the bathroom and tried to enter, but the door was locked. "Amy?" He tapped on the door but got no response. He could still hear her cries and just had to know what was wrong. "Ames, open the door."

She struggled for breath as the tears continued to fall. Punk continued to knock, each time getting louder. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon, no matter how late it was.

Amy knew there was no way out of this situation. She had to tell him the truth. "I'm.. So.. Sorry," she barely managed to get out.

Realising she wasn't about to unlock the door anytime soon, Punk slumped on the floor and rested his back against the door, only a few feet away from Amy. "Why are you sorry?"

Why was she sorry?

Probably because this wasn't planned. Even after being together the last few years, Punk and Amy had never discussed the possibility of getting married, let alone having children. They both enjoyed being free spirits and doing what they wanted, when they wanted. Heck, they hadn't even 'officially' moved in together. She was pretty sure Punk didn't even want kids.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Nothing was going to make sense whilst she was a blubbering mess.

"Amy, why are you sorry? Talk to me."

She blurted it out so fast it made no sense to Punk. "Werehavingababy."

"Oh." Then realisation hit him. "Wait. What?" Punk rose to his feet and knocked once again on the door.

She cleared her throat. "We are.. Umm.." Amy unlocked the bathroom door and opened it slowly, looking straight at Punk. She took a deep breath. "..pregnant."

Punk stepped back to collect his thoughts. "You're pregnant?"

Apart from a quick nod, she remained still. It wasn't clear on Punks face just how he felt about this. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Phil?"

After a few moments, the blank expression on Punks face was soon replaced with a slight smile. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

She couldn't help but smile. "You're gonna be a daddy."

His smile grew as he stepped forward and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around in excitement before putting her back down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Amy broke the kiss. "You're not mad?"

"How could I be? I'm gonna be a daddy." Punk smiled once again and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "Here's to the next chapter in our lives."

She smiled and led Punk over to the bed.

One things for sure; their lives would definitely never be the same again.

* * *

**Omg, so many different fic ideas going through my mind. Anyway, if you wanna see how this connects to the current day with the Punk/Heyman feud, just check back for chapter 2 soon!**

* * *

Recommendations:

Any AJ/Punk fans? Check out 'Promo or Politics?' by Broe929

Lita/Cena fans? Check out 'Plan B' by PurpleRain012


End file.
